1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the connector for use within the I/O card, particularly to the whole structure of the connector providing shielding, grounding and latching functions therewith.
2. The Prior Art
I/O cards and/or memory cards are more and more popularly utilized in the computer industry. U.S. Design Pat. No. 351,136 discloses a miniaturized I/O connector for use within an I/O card and being adapted to engage a complementary cable connector, which may be referred to U.S. Design Pat. No. 351,135 and is generally connected to a periphery such as a modem.
The connector device as disclosed in Design Pat. No. 351,136 lacks not only grounding means for reliably and efficiently forming a grounding path between the shielding shell of the I/O connector and the shielding shell of the cable connector, but also properly and easily loaded latching means for releasably securing the complementary cable connector thereto.
An object of the invention is to provide an I/O connector which may be used within an I/O card for engagement with a complementary cable connector connected to a periphery, wherein the I/O connector is provided with proper grounding means for electrically connection to the cable connector which is substantially received within the I/O connector.
Another object of the invention is to provide an I/O connector having latching means which is conveniently and properly loaded thereto for releasably locking the complementary cable connector thereto for assuring a reliable full connection therebetween.
Yet an object of the invention is to provide an I/O connector, the latching means of which also functions as mounting orientation means for adjustably attaching the I/O connector to a PC board which is substantially embedded within the I/O card and has circuit traces thereon for soldering the contacts of the I/O connector thereto.